


Never trust Faybelle with a toaster

by Karmahatesme



Category: Ever After High
Genre: And there’s a crossover, Apple can swear, Darling is sword lesbian, F/F, F/M, Gay, Homophobia, More gay, Multi, Nobody likes Headmaster Grimm, Ramona is a flustered werewolf, Raven is ace change my mind, Swearing, There’s some stuff but it ain’t too bad, a lot of memes, chatfic, faybelle does illegal stuff often, like it does get serious and angsty don’t worry, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmahatesme/pseuds/Karmahatesme
Summary: Swordlesbian: sum 1 explain to me why i hear the smoke alarmssleepisfortheweak: faybelle tf did you do this timeImmabadfairy: blew up the kitchennowyouseeme: holy fukoffwithyourhead: not surprised tbhBadwolfbitch: you better run boiImmabadfairy: OH WIEHFIWN BRIAR WIFJWKFNDancetillyouredead: Welp shes deadHeresthemotherfuckingtea: ill get the iceGoldenDelicious: What the hell did I miss?





	1. And so the chaos begins

**Author's Note:**

> Well uh this is my first chatfic/fanfic on this site so it’s gonna be gay and bad so yeet

_Immabadfairy has added SwordLesbian to untitled chatroom_

Immabadfairy: i need the help of the greatest gay i know

SwordLesbian: you came to the right gay

SwordLesbian: whats up

Immabadfairy: i May Or May not be crushing on...briar

SwordLesbian: FUCK YES RAVEN OWES ME $10 NOW

Immabadfairy: ???

SwordLesbian: oh me and the birb bet on when you’d amit you have feelings for the sleeping pansexual

Immabadfairy: ngl wood do the same

Immabadfairy: wait lemme jus

_Immabadfairy has added Badwolfbitch to the chat_

_Immabadfairy has named the chat to ‘_ 2 lesbians and a furry’

Badwolfbitch: fuckin rood

Immabadfairy: couldn’t resit

Badwolfbitch: resit

SwordLesbian: resit

Immabadfairy: shut

SwordLesbian: make me admin btich 

Immabadfairy: fffffffine 

_SwordLesbian is now an admin!_

_SwordLesbian has added GoldenDelicious, Birbgirl, HoodsAreCool, sleepisfortheweak, justright, whythefuckyoulying, nowyouseeme, heresthemotherfuckingtea and offwithyourhead_

Immabadfairy: holy shiet you know a lot of people

SwordLesbian: i got more but im lazy af

heresthemotherfuckingtea: according to all known laws of aviation

Birbgirl: is this socialism? fuck this shit im out

SwordLesbian: n o 

HoodsAreCool: tf is this anotha cult someones put moi in? 

whythefuckyoulying: probs

sleepisfortheweak: i go away to cringe at the twilight series and this is what i come back to

GoldenDelicious: You watched Twilight and cringed without me???

Badwolfbitch: how tf cen someone be so formal on a c hat

offwithyourhead: well with the way you type im sure she needs to do something to repar her brain cells

sleepisfortheweak: also this is Apple we’re talkin bout here 

SwordLesbian: she’d be formal during the motherfucking apocalypse 

GoldenDelicious: No kisses for a week

SwordLesbian: NO BABE I DIDNT MEAN IT NOOOOO

nowyouseeme: it was at this moment darling knew

justright: she fucked up

heresthemotherfuckingtea: sup extensions

justright: sup 

Birbgirl: IM WHEEZING WIFBEIFNWOFN 

offwithyourhead: ‘Extensions’ HOLY FUCK BEST THING IVE HEARD ALL DAY

GoldenDelicious: My skin is clear, my crops are watered

offwithyourhead: Hotel? Trivago


	2. Cupid and those damn love arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess which idiot managed to cause chaos! *points to Cupid* THIS IDIOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cupid fucks everything up, this is gonna be fun

justright: can smne add my gf? 

SwordLesbian: dont worry

_SwordLesbian has added Thatslovebitch to 2 lesbians and a furry_

Thatslovebitch: 2 lesbians and a furry???

Immabadfairy: lol twas me

Badwolfbitch: again i day fuckin rood 

Whythefuckyoulying: when a furry  has better spelinng than you evn tho she just spelt say wrobn 

Badwolfbitch: i will kill you all

Thatslovebitch: nvm that currently im having a crisis due to these shitty love arrows I got sent

nowyouseeme: its the worse situation imahinable 

offwithyourhead: she fuckin shot daring and he saw me so now he’s in love me pls send help i can’t handle it

nowyouseeme: its killing me

heresthemotherfuckingtea: it’s taking control

Immabadfairy: COMING OUT OF MY CAGE AND IVE BEEN DOING JUST FINE

sleepisfortheweak: emo little shit

Immabadfairy: says the person who listens to MCR

sleepisfortheweak: BITCH YOU SAID TO KEEP THAT A SECRET

Immabadfairy: if i get called out for bein emo then so do you

HoodsAreCool: kill me with those arrows Cupid you made fuckin Sparrow fall in love with me

Birbgirl: shit not my birb bro

Thatslovebitch: fuckfuckfuck Grimms seen t

SwordLesbian: RUN IEHNFKSJ

Thatslovebitch: JWOFHWIFB

HoodsAreCool: this House is a fucking nightmare

offwithyourhead: hey try wodnerland 

heresthemotherfuckingtea: wehres wodnerland sounds great

offwithyourhead: sorry dont understand broke

heresthemotherfuckingtea: stop flexing 

GoldenDelicious: I solved the problem

sleepisfortheweak: YOU YEETED AN APPLE AT GRIMM AND NOW HES UNCONSCIOUS

SwordLesbian: I have never been in love with you more than now

Thatslovebitch: mkay so i have to shoot at them with some weird arrows to reverse this shit

justright: On my way! 

Whythefuckyoulying: auto? 

justright: little shit

Whythefuckyoulying: thats the bad fairys job

Immabadfairy: im here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked right now 

sleepisfortheweak: shit

justright: Babe you have terrible aim

Thatslovebitch: shut

HoodsAreCool: you just hit Daring in the dick

HoodsAreCool: i have a new favorite 

Thatslovebitch: im everyons favorite

Badwolfbitch: eh 

Thatslovebitch: i still have these love areows 

Badwolfbitch: my gay ass Wolf heart is only for one

nowyouseeme: WAIT YOU HAVE A CRUSH

_Badwolfbitch is offline_

nowyouseeme: YOU BITCH I NEED TO MNOW

offwithyourhead: this chat has gone to shit


	3. Lizzie wants to yeet away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie is done with the idiots
> 
> Kitty is concerned 
> 
> Faybelle does more illegal shit
> 
> Maddie has either shit taste in music or just wants everyone to suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet time for angst and gayness

Thatslovebitch: who tf is playing barbie girl

heresthemotherfuckingtea: guilty 

justright:  **why**

heresthenotherfuckingtea: i like seeing people sufer

Immabadfairy: i will not blow up the science class today

sleepisfortheweak: liar

Whythefuckyoulying: WHY THE FUCK YOU LYING

SwordLesbian: WHY YOU ALWAYS LYING

nowyouseeme: MMMM OH MY GOD

HoodsAreCool: STOP FUCKING LYING

Badwolfbitch: that was scary 

Badwolfbitch: yall sent that at perfect tomes

Thatslovebitch: ramona is american 

nowyouseeme: ‘yall’

Badwolfbitch: homophobia

GoldenDelicious: Why are you talking about Headmaster Grimm? 

SwordLesbian: did i mention i love my gf? 

Thatslovebitch: multiple fucking times

nowyouseeme: hey have any of you gays seen Lizzie?

Birbgirl: first of all im ace and sorry no

Birbgirl: why? 

nowyouseeme: i havent seen her all day

nowyouseeme: im worried

Immabadfairy: oh shit the cat is worried 

_ _ _ Wodnerland is a magical place _

nowyouseeme: Liz you ok? 

offwithyourhead: fuck off

nowyouseeme: liz im fuckin worried about you

nowyouseeme: where the fuck are

nowyouseeme: GET OFF THE FUCKIN ROOF

_ Two Lesbians and a Furry _

SwordLesbian: SHIT LIZZIE IS ON THE ROOF

nowyouseeme: IM TRYING TO GET HER DOWN SEE YA

GoldenDelicious: WHAT HOW?!

Immabadfairy: AH FUCK FUJK

justright: WAIT KITTYS TALKIN TO HER 

 

Kitty looked toward the red and black haired princess in front of her, sitting on the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the edge, “Liz this is not safe...” Kitty walked toward her. Lizzie didn’t seem to listen, she seemed dull, Kitty sat down next to her. “Liz are you ok?” Kitty asked, showing concern for her, she didn’t want her to get hurt, she secretly had fallen in love with the princess

Lizzie shook her head, “No I’m not ok...I’m not ok at all, I’m a mess...I’m an idiot, I’m useless...I can never become the next queen of Wonderland...” She said the last part quietly. Kitty was shocked “You are none of those things! You’re so smart, and helpful and we can help you through these things if you think you’re a mess! You will be an amazing queen!” Kitty exclaimed in an outburst

Lizzie looked up at her, “I’m depressed...this stress from becoming queen as well as Headmaster Grimm being homophobic and not allowing people to have a same sex relationship and and-“. Lizzie was cut off by Kitty hugging her, “It’s ok...it’s going to be ok...” Kitty said quietly, Lizzie felt tears fall down her cheeks, she hugged Kitty back, crying badly now.

After a few minutes and finally calming down, Lizzie pulled away, her eyes red and puffy from crying, Kitty wiped away one of Lizzie’s tears with her thumb, she cupped Lizzie’s cheeks with her hands, “See Liz? It’s all ok!” She said smiling. Lizzie looked at Kitty, then leaned in and kissed her, she did it quickly, but Kitty was blushing. “L-Liz?”, Kitty said, Lizzie was embarrassed “Oh my hex I’m so sorry!”. Kitty shook her head “No, no I loved it! I-I actually like you!” She admitted, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment, Lizzie blushed and smiled softly, “I like you too Kitty...” She said leaning in and kissing her again, this time Kitty kissing her back.

_ Two Lesbians and a Furry _

Immabadfairy: kitty and lizzie are making out

Immabadfairy: fuck im lonely

Thatslovebitch: fuck yes babe you owe me money

justright: shiiiiiit why couldn’t they kiss a week later

GoldenDelicious: Aw I’m so happy! 

Badwolfbitch: MADDJE STEP FUKING PLAYIG ALL STAR

heresthemotherfuckingtea: BITCH ITS A HAPPY MOEMENT 

sleepisfortheweak: FAYBELLE DID YOU FUJKVID SET THE LAB ON FIRE

Immabadfairy: IT WAS TOO PEACEFUL THERE MUST HE CHAOS

offwithyourhead: guess we didnt miss much

HoodsAreCool: welxome back to the cult

nowyouseeme: thanks

offwithyourhead: so uh I have depression that’s why I was on the roof 

sleepisfortheweak: youre not alone ive got depression as well 

Birbgirl: smae

SwordLesbian: why didnt you tell us guys? 

Birbgirl: scared you guys would leave me

sleepisfortheweak: yeah 

offwithyourhead: yep

nowyouseeme: Princess id never leave you

offwithyourhead: oh my fucking god not the nicknames

justright: dont worry i call Cupid shit aimer

 Thatslovebitch: I swear to fucking god you hit someone in the dick with an arrow one time and suddenly you have shit aim

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do y’all want me to introduce to the chat next?


	4. One does not simply be a chaotic gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chaos and new faces arrive
> 
> Faybelle is sad lonely gay
> 
> Darling is a good friend 
> 
> Briar is too oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey this is gay! What a surprise!

nowyouseeme: i love my gf

_nowyouseeme has sent a vid eo _

Immabadfairy: tag yourself im FRIENDS blasting in the bakground 

Whythefuckyoulying: im lizzie nailing the song

Birbgirl: im darings shocked ass face

SwordLesbian: im kitty cheering for her gf

sleepisfortheweak: im Grimm punching a hole through the fucking wall

_Badwolfbitch is now admin!_

_Badwolfbitch has changed the chatname to ‘_ Never trust Faybelle with a Toaster’

Immabadfairy: tru

_Badwolfbitch has added Dancetillyouredead, Blackswanbitch, Nocurfew and Scissorsister_

Dancetillyouredead: sup bitches

Blackswanbitch: istg furry If this is another fucking cult

Scissorsister: idt its one babe

Nocurfew: it aint a cult if apples here

Badwolfbitch: swan stop callin me a fucking furry

Blackswanbitch: n o

Badwolfbitch: justines dance skills are better than yours

Scissorsister: IM HOLDING HER BACK FROM BREAKING DOWN HER DOOR TO BREAK DOWN YOURS AHFIEBDK

offwithyourhead: its tru I can see it from in the castleteria

Swordlesbian: ah fresh gay

GoldenDelicious: Welcome Guys! 

Whythefuckyoulying: sup my dudes

heresthemotherfuckingtea: whaz poppin 

Birbgirl: mads is exposin my last brain celll

justright: hey gays

Birbgirl: butch

sleepisfortheweak: im Pan excuse me

Thatslovebitch: uh hi

Blackswanbitch: hey shit aim

Thatslovebitch: BLONXIE

justright: word spreads quickly

justright: GOTTA BLAST

Immabadfairy: immajoinyou

nowyouseeme: sum 1 explain why i c the little shit and extensions Naruto running down the halls

Badwolfbitch: read up

nowyouseeme: mkay so faybelle either blew something up or is have another existential crisis 

Swordlesbian: lemme talk to her

_The Gays are back in town_

Swordlesbian: you gud bro? 

Immabadfairy: imsogaybro

Swordlesbian: already knew that bro 

Immabadfairy: also I have no chance with briar bro 

Swordlesbian: yes you do bro youre amazin She luvsyou bro

Immabadfairy: thanks bro 

Swordlesbian: np bro

_Never trust Faybelle with a Toaster_

justright: and thats how i nearly died cause of porridge

Thatslovebitch: you really had to pour a hole fucking bottle of honey into your porridge 

Swordlesbian: not surprised 

Immabadfairy: weird flex but ok

justright: fcuk off

Nocurfew: SHEIDJ GUYS RAVEN AND BRIAR ARE CHUGGING DOWN BOTTLES OF SODA AND ARE SEEIN WHOF CAN LASG LONGER 

Immabadfairy: IM COMIN

Scissorsister: oh shiet

GoldenDelicious: sometimes I hate you guys...

Swordlesbian: *gay gasp* BABE NO! 

Blackswanbitch: Top 10 anime betrayals 

 


	5. The good, the bad and the illegal toaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaybelle gets a toaster
> 
> Everyone loses their shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More gay and more illegal
> 
> Welcome back to the cult

Immabadfairy: bitches i gots me a toaster

Badwolfbitch: the name of this chat is the one fucking rule we have guys

Dancetillyouredead: soz i was dancing till i died

Birbgirl: was practicing spells to use against Grimms murder

heresthemotherfuckingtea: twas drinking tea while watching conspiracy theories

Blackswanbitch: questioning my sanity

Scissorsister: was helping holly get her fucking hair unstuck from the widnoe

offwithyourhead: was looking at old stories from wodnerland

nowyouseeme: attempted to make out with Princess in the library while she did so

Nocurfew: was blasting MCR

sleepisfortheweak: joined in with ash for that

Swordlesbian: was usuing my lesbian powers to make girls confess to their crushes

GoldenDelicious: I was working on homework! 

justright: was practicing with dick shot at archery 

Thatslovebitch: blondie i will kill you

justright: imma bad bitch you cant kill me

HoodsAreCool: in the forest with no lie

Whythefuckyoulying: im with the hood

Immabadfairy: pretty sure the toaster i got is illegal nearly everywhere

Badwolfbitch: TF YOU TALKIN BOUT

Immabadfairy: yee its got an explosion toast option

sleepisfortheweak: holy fuck

Nocurfew: gotta try that shit now

offwithyourhead: maybe it can explode my faith in you guys

Immabadfairy: impossible to do

Birbgirl: you had faith in us???

nowyouseeme: toldyou Princess

Thatslovebitch: i like how kitty just puts a capital letter for her nickname for Lizzie but just is like fuck this for everything else

nowyouseeme: im showing my lesbian supremacy 

Swordlesbian: tf

nowyouseeme: shit the ultimate lesbian is here

Immabadfairy: so on a illegal note

Immabadfairy: explosion toast is not a good idea

Immabadfairy: pretty sur i bluw up anotha class

Badwolfbitch: THIS JS WHAT THE CHATNAME IS FOR PEOPLE

sleepisfortheweak: well

Whythefuckyoulying: WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS! 

HoodsAreCool: *insert tune here*

Blackswanbitch: you sure those two arent dating poppy? 

Scissorsister: honestly i have no ducking clue now

Swordlesbian: cedar and cerise will date sooner or later

Swordlesbian: my gay instincts say it all


	6. Watch me be gay part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay karaoke night
> 
> Faybelle tries to admit she has feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta go my own gay

Swordlesbian: how does karaoke night sound? 

Immabadfairy: im gud with it

Nocurfew: same

Nocurfew: briar says yee 

GoldenDelicious: Sounds great! 

offwithyourhead:...

offwithyourhead:  _my time has come_

nowyouseeme: holy fuck why do i get a sudden feeling all hell will happen???

nowyouseeme: also im down for it

Scissorsister: i cant come soz

Scissorsister: gotta look after duchess she caught a cold

Badwolfbitch: hope she gets better and i can come 

dancetillyouredead: yee

Birbgirl: death awaits me but sure

heresthemotherfuckingtea: YEE

HoodsAreCool: I can come 

HoodsAreCool: Cedar says yeah but they’re gonna be a bit late

Swordlesbian: coolcool

justright: dick shot and me can come as well

Thatslovebitch: we may be late due to me having to make some new arrows due to me dad wanting to cause some fucking chaos

Birbgirl: cool blow something up

Immabadfairy: do it

Swordlesbian: see you guys at karaoke then

_Time skip cause I be lazy_

dancetillyouredead: Lizzie singing Nicki’s part in Bang Bang is fucking terrifying

Badwolfbitch: at least it’s better than Ash rickrolling us

Swordlesbian: OFFFFT DID BRIAR REALLY BLAST MCR

GoldenDelicious: She Really did...

heresthemotherfuckingtea: gaybelle singing all about that bass 

heresthemotherfuckingtea: and then points to Kitty then lizzie when it says bottom to the top

heresthemotherfuckingtea: is my mood

Immabadfairy: yeah...

Swordlesbian: Whats up? 

Immabadfairy: ive got feelings for someone

sleepisfortheweak: does the faybelle have feelings???

Immabadfairy: i know i was surprised myself

Nocurfew: wowowowowow WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYIG ALL STAR 

heresthemotherfuckingtea: oh soz

Birbgirl: ihearanexplosion

Immabadfairy: wasnt me

justright: so uh cupid blew up a lab by messing things up

Thatslovebitch: HWIFH HELP

Badwolfbitch: welp time to bail someone again

dancetillyouredead: ill help ahain 

Badwolfbitch: thanks babe 

Badwolfbitch: WAIT SHIT

Swordlesbian: FUCKING CALLED IT

GoldenDelicious: DAMMIT DARLING

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going my own gay


	7. Chaos awaits us all part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh ma gawd a play is gonna happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *plays a tune* I hate myself!

Thatslovebitch: mkay sooooooo

Thatslovebitch: theres a play going on

offwithyourhead: more like musical

nowyouseeme: Wait wut

offwithyourhead: ye Babe its heathers 

nowyouseeme: AH FUCK

Birbgirl: DID I HEAR HEATHEFS 

justright: FUCK YES 

GoldenDelicious: Kill me

Swordlesbian: no 

heresthemotherfuckingtea: yeah auditions are tomoz 

sleepisfortheweak: im just gonna watch the auditions go down

Immabadfairy: yee same

Blackswanbitch: im still fuckig sick

Scissorsister: ughhh im gonna be hearing a lot of shit today

dancetillyouredead: i may be audiotioning

Badwolfbitch: coolcool

HoodsAreCool: yee i heard ash got costume design

Nocurfew: you heard that right 

whythefuckyoulying: this is gonna go to hell in like seconds

Thatslovebitch: Yep...

_Another timeskiiiiiiiiiip!_

Birbgirl: so

Birbgirl: that happened

justright: was not expecting Justine to get veronica fucking sawyer

Swordlesbian: Ramona auditioned 

HoodsAreCool: SHE GOT JD HOLY SHIT

sleepisfortheweak: so i got Heather C

sleepisfortheweak: extensions got Heather McN

sleepisfortheweak: and Lord hex from above

Immabadfairy: HOT THE FUCK DID I GET HEATHER D 

Immabadfairy: ME AND BRIAR DIDNT EVEN AUDITION

 GoldenDelicious: daring and hunter as Kurt and ram does not surprise me

Thatslovebitch: dont think it surprises anyone tbh

Swordlesbian: poor cedar having to be martha 

HoodsAreCool: they dont mind

Thatslovebitch: well ill see this all go down at rehearsal tomoz

_Monster’s have feelings apparently_

Steampunkcentral: soooo is the thing nearly ready? 

Thatslovebitch: yeah dont worry

Thatslovebitch: you and the others will be able to be here soon

Thatslovebitch: oh and btw its heathers this time

Steampunkcentral: FUCK YASSS SEE YOU THEN

Thatslovebitch: see you then robecca


	8. Cupid x Illegal stuff Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thatslovebitch: mkay So no one sees that weird portal right? 
> 
> justright: Babe wtf did you do now
> 
> Birbgirl: i See someone coming out of it
> 
> Badwolfbitch: we gon die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cupid can’t do anything right istg

nowyouseeme: so my gf is terrifying me yet turning me on rn

Immabadfairy: ah the classic lesbian

Swordlesbian: how kitty

nowyouseeme: well turns out she learnt karate and can break a board in half

GoldenDelicious: Oh damn

Birbgirl: a true lesbian 

sleepisfortheweak: guys holy fuck

whythefuckyoulying: i thignk an earcthquake js happenign 

Blackswanbitch: WTF IS HAPPENFIG

Scissorsister: IDK

heresthemotherfuckingtea: ok it just stopped

Nocurfew: i was holding onto my gf for my fucking lofe

Dancetillyouredead: same 

HoodsAreCool: tf was that then

offwithyourhead: idk but i accidentally kicked darinng 

nowyouseeme: so proud of my gf btw

Thatslovebitch: mkay so no one sees that portal right? 

justright: Babe wtf did you do now

Birbgirl: i See someone coming out of it

Badwolfbitch: we gon die

Thatslovebitch: dont panic! 

Thatslovebitch: theyre my friends from my other school

justright: oh my fucking hex

SwordLesbian: how tf did you do that cupid

Thatslovebitch: i can go there and me and this other friend of mine were working on a portal so they could all come

Immabadfairy: you fucked up cupid

GoldenDelicious: Grimm’s gonna kill you

offwithyourhead: if youre friends with them then add them to the chat dick shot

Thatslovebitch: 1 good idea and 2 fuck you

_Thatslovebitch added Steampunkcentral, plantshavefeelings, notafurry, bloodaintmything, sparky, royalpain, spookyskeletons and iwillkillyou to the chat!_

Steampunkcentral: Sup fuckers

iwillkillyou: robecca you fucker give my gf her phone back

Thatslovebitch: so these are my friends

Steampunkcentral: sorry jinafire but i need it for a sec

plantshavefeelings: JIN HOLY SHIT DID YOU THROW A BRICK AT HER

iwillkillyou: my name says it all

Birbgirl: i already like this person

bloodaintmything: hi Cupid and friends! 

GoldenDelicious: Hi! 

notafurry: Alright next person in this school to say imma furry is gonna die 

Badwolfbitch: relatable 

notafurry: Werewolf? 

Badwolfbitch: yup 

notafurry: oof someone to relate to

sparky: im Frankie! 

heresthemotherfuckingtea: hi Frankie! Welcome! 

bloodaintmything: FRANKIE WE NEED BACKUP WE NEED TO HOLD JIN BACK FROM KILLING ROBECCA CAUSE SHE WONT GIVE BACK SKELITAS PHONE

sparky: gotta blast! 

royalpain: SHES TRYING TO BURN HER ALIVE HURRY TF UP

justright: Babe are you Sure this is a good idea? 

Thatslovebitch: i dont even know now

Thatslovebitch: theyre chaotic fuckers

iwillkillyou: got that rigt

Spookyskeletons: babe you really didnt have to threaten to kill robecca to get my phone back

iwillkillyou: yes I did

Steampunkcentral: NO YOU FUCKING DIDNT

iwillkillyou: fucker

dancetillyouredead: cupid your friends seem chaotic 

Thatslovebitch: they are

royalpain: we are

nowyouseeme: so everyone else saw that dragon girl nearly destroy that robot girl

Blackswanbitch: yep sparrow got it on camera and is now all over the school

HoodsAreCool: holy fuck i want to punch some of these dudes here

whythefuckyoulying: yeah one said that one of cupid’s friends looked too hot to be gay

notafurry: name and theyll never find the body

bloodaintmything: love my gf <3

notafurry: love you too draculara

Immabadfairy: so much chaos can be caused by you guys

Immabadfairy: well be great friends

Swordlesbian: keep faybelle as far away from them as possible

sleepisfortheweak: im on it

Scissorsister: did i just see briar fall into faybelles arms???

Nocurfew: yep

iwillkillyou: I already can feel the Lesbian energy from you lot

iwillkillyou: i like this place

Steampunkcentral: be prepared to see this place burn in 3 days due to her

justright: eh nothing weve never seen due to my gf and the little shit that needs to be kept away from labs now

iwillkillyou: i really like this place now

royalpain: great more fire

offwithyourhead: great more gays

 


	9. A bit more gay that’s kinda mature I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhhh it’s gay like always but kinda mature? Idk man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *moonwalks in* It’s gay! *moonwalks out*

royalpain: venus you aint sly i see those hickies

plantshavefeelings: shiiiit

Immabadfairy: damn Thats pretty gay

SwordLesbian: your nickname is literally gaybelle

Immabadfairy: stfu

Thatslovebitch: i still dont know who youre dating Venus 

plantshavefeelings: youll never know

GoldenDelicious: After informing Headmaster Grimm about you guys he said it will be fine for them to stay here until the situation was fixed

notafurry: situation???

GoldenDelicious: I may have lied that you guys were accidentally teleported here from your school so he wouldn’t get Cupid into trouble 

Thatslovebitch: oh thank fuck

bloodaintmything: thanks Apple! 

GoldenDelicious: No problem! 

offwithyourhead: kitty you fucker 

offwithyourhead: shit wrong chat

sleepisfortheweak: too late now so tell us wtf happened 

nowyouseeme: NO DONT

offwithyourhead: cant rn i gotta go find my gf

nowyouseeme: ah shit

iwillkillyou: bit late to the convo but i know who venus is datin

justright: spill the tea

heresthemotherfuckingtea: i came for the tea

plantshavefeelings: jin dont

iwillkillyou: this is karma bitch

iwillkillyou: venus is dating robecca

notafurry: I KNEW IT

bloodaintmything: venus why did you keep this from us? 

Spookyskeletons: i apologize about my gf

Thatslovebitch: daaaaaamn

Birbgirl: oof Yay more gays! 

Immabadfairy: as if i wasnt lonely enough already

Blackswanbitch: damn venus your gf needs to control herself

Scissorsister: baby i love you but stfu

Nocurfew: pretty sure i saw robecca and venus a few mins ago...

sparky: WERE GONNA FIND THEM AND CONGRATULATE THEM

Badwolfbitch: stop fucking blowing up my phone

dancetillyouredead: me and Ramona are trying to study

HoodsAreCool: cedar?

whythefuckyoulying: just read my name

Badwolfbitch: stfu

justright: ok so we cant find the two

royalpain: where the fuck are they

iwillkillyou: who gives a shit

 

Venus tried to ignore her constant vibrating phone as she tried to find the storage closet, a student had tripped and had a pretty bad nosebleed so she was sent to find a mop. After finally finding one she opened it and stepped inside to find that damn mop, suddenly she heard the door close. Panicking she turned around and saw Robecca smirking at her. “Hey babe...” She said walking towards her, Venus who got flustered quite easily already had a blush on her face. “H-Hey...” She stuttered quietly.

Robecca chuckled and pushed her against the wall, “Missed you...” She whispered into Venus’ ear. Venus blushed even harder but kissed Robecca so she didn’t say anything embarrassing. Robecca kissed back, their kiss grew more passionate but Robecca pulled away. She had a smirk on her face. She kissed Venus’ cheek and then slowly kissed down her neck, making the girl even more embarrassed. Venus quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from gasping when she felt Robecca bite her neck softly. Leaving another mark.

Robecca looked up at Venus and chuckled, “Babe you get way too flustered when I do this...” She said. Venus stayed quiet and pulled her hand away. Suddenly the closet door opened and the two ghouls looked at who had opened it. It was Cupid.

Cupid looked at the two and facepalmed “We should’ve started by looking in all the storage closets...” She said, both ghouls had become embarrassed and Robecca realised she was still pinning Venus to the wall. She pushed herself away and cleared her throat “I’m guessing Jin told you guys?” She asked trying to get out of this awkward situation.

Cupid nodded, “The others have been looking for you...”. Cupid stepped to the side to let the two out. Venus pulled out her phone and saw all the messages. 

 

_Never trust Faybelle with a Toaster_

 

plantshavefeelings: Guys tf? 

Thatslovebitch: found them

Steampunkcentral: jin you little shit im gonna kill you

iwillkillyou: bitch read my name 

Spookyskeletons: where did you find them Cupid? 

Thatslovebitch: in the storage closet 

justright: Oh shiiiiit

Birbgirl: istg so much shit happens in those things

Swordlesbian: caught daring and rosabella in there once 

Swordlesbian: was tempted to bleach my eyes out that day

nowyouseeme: sounds traumatic

offwithyourhead: like my life

sleepisfortheweak: like my life

Birbgirl: like my life

HoodsAreCool: that shit was scary that sent at the exact same motherfucking time

Immabadfairy: can you tell who re the emos in this chat? 

Steampunkcentral: hey it aint as bad when a dude from our school said he was emo and everyone knows hes like the sweetest guy there

Thatslovebitch: jackson? 

plantshavefeelings: yup 

royalpain: venus Robecca explain what the fuck you did

Steampunkcentral: i just gave her a hickey! 

plantshavefeelings: ROBECCA

bloodaintmything: Oh shit

heresthemotherfuckingtea: They be fucking

Birbgirl: MADDIE NO

Immabadfairy: well this chat aint a christian minecraft server no more

Badwolfbitch: When was it ever one? 

Immabadfairy: f u

Badwolfbitch: no thanks 

dancetillyouredead: the shit i have to go through every fucking day people 

 


	10. Oof isn’t this gay? I mean good! Wait no...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinafire discovers the dragons that they use for the Dragon Games, Robecca introduces the others to roller derbys, it ends in chaos like usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay? Gay!

Birbgirl: so uhhh i was chekin up with jin and skelita and i walk in on this

_Birbgirl has sent a video (It shows Jinafire playing a rhythm game while listening to music on her headphones, she’s nailing all the hard songs)_

Swordlesbian: dam shes experienced with these things

Birbgirl: shocking part was this is the first time shes even playing that game

Swordlesbian:  **excuse me what the fuck?**

Spookyskeletons: ah jin tends to take her anger out in video games

Steampunkcentral: this time its rhythm

Immabadfairy: why she angry?

GoldenDelicious: Has someone angered her on purpose?

sleepisfortheweak: wellll

heresthemotherfuckingtea: she may or may not have

Badwolfbitch: found the dragons

royalpain: well shit

Blackswanbitch: oof

Scissorsister: Oh hex

dancetillyouredead: yee she did not take it well

plantshavefeelings: welp were screwed

sparky: Wait how are we screwed? 

notafurry: well jin did come with us only because we convinced her

bloodaintmything: we didnt think about it until we remembered 

justright: man

justright: shouldve just set them free ya idiots 

Thatslovebitch: even more blame on us yay! 

offwithyourhead: not like we already get blamed for everything due to a certain fucking fairy that can’t stop blowing every motherfucking thing up

Immabadfairy: well im just gonna run

nowyouseeme: while you still can

nowyouseeme: Princess is already in a bad mood cause smne tried to flirt with me

Badwolfbitch: oof

offwithyourhead: I gave them a bit of a surprise 

nowyouseeme: you threw a fucking card into their arm

dancetillyouredead: OH SHIT BRUV

heresthemotherfuckingtea: i mean shes learning ya least

offwithyourhead: yee

Steampunkcentral: yo we may or may not have a situation 

Thatslovebitch: i swear if you and venus made out again in one the closets

Steampunkcentral: not this time

GoldenDelicious: Let me guess

GoldenDelicious: Jinafire released the dragons?

Steampunkcentral: yee Wait how did you know?

GoldenDelicious: I can see it all through the bloody window you idiots

GoldenDelicious: We’re all dead

Birbgirl: NOT MY BABY!

heresthemotherfuckingtea: OH SHIT GRIMMS HERE

Immabadfairy: SCATTER

Thatslovebitch: great another explosuon

justright: FUCKING RUN BABE

Thatslovebitch: ill do one beter

 HoodsAreCool: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS DO

whythefuckyoulying: AND WHY THE FUCK DO I SEE CUPID OICKING UP BLONDIE AND FLY AWAY 

Immabadfairy: we fucked up again

sparky: unsurprisingly 

royalpain: FRANKIE JUST SHUT UO AND RUN

iwillkillyou: sup 

Spookyskeletons: Mi Amor I was worried!

iwillkillyou: im fine just a little scracthed 

bloodaintmything: wait wut? 

iwillkillyou: just got a bit hurt thats all

Swordlesbian: well if its not too bad then run grimms coming to the dragon stables

iwillkillyou: shit

Blackswanbitch: where did you get hurt?...

iwillkillyou:...in the legs i can barely move rn

Spookyskeletons: im coming

notafurry: never seen skelita run so fast

Thatslovebitch: aww 

justright: skelita carrying jin away is adorable shit bro

Scissorsister: alright grimm has not got a clue how tf the dragons escaped

HoodsAreCool: we safe? 

Badwolfbitch: yes 

Birbgirl: all the dragons are back at the stable

Spookyskeletons: Jinafire is ok

Spookyskeletons: her legs were just a little bruised and she had worn out a lot of energy already

Steampunkcentral: thats gud and now that all that shit is done

Steampunkcentral: ROLLER DERBY TIME! 

Immabadfairy: NOOOOOO

royalpain: im glad its not us this time

sleepisfortheweak: i mean ive always wanted to try man so les go

iwillkillyou: ill just be there to watch

Spookyskeletons: i might join! 

GoldenDelicious: This will be interesting...

Swordlesbian: this is gonna hurt

Badwolfbitch: cant be worse than me trying to ice skate

HoodsAreCool: that shit was hilarious

Blackswanbitch: im sitting out of this one if my gf is doin it

Scissorsister: whyyyyyy :(

Blackswanbitch: last time we went skating you nearly killed me

Scissorsister: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

Steampunkcentral: aside from the near death of a bitch anything else interesting ever happen at this school actually? 

Blackswanbitch: fcuk you

Steampunkcentral: already got someone to do that 

plantshavefeelings: robecca why

notafurry: i can See that these two are really fucking gay

Thatslovebitch: youre telling me 

Thatslovebitch: SWIFB

sleepisfortheweak: ???

justright: accidentally slid into her because of these damn skates

Immabadfairy: HAHAJEOFB

GoldenDelicious: well that was karma faybelle 

Immabadfairy: SHIT UP

Badwolfbitch: so briar knocked into faybelle and is now on top of her

dancetillyouredead: that’s gay

Badwolfbitch: Babe youre gay

dancetillyouredead: and youre demisexual

HoodsAreCool: hey im pansexual

HoodsAreCool: attracted to pans and everyone else

Badwolfbitch: thought you were a bitch but ok

HoodsAreCool: I feel betrayed

whythefuckyoulying: you sure youre not feeling pain cause im fucking paranoid and digging my nails into your arms

HoodsAreCool: im fine cedar

Steampunkcentral: alright if yall actually 

Steampunkcentral: HOLY FUCK ARE YOU OKAPPLE

Swordlesbian: dont worry

Swordlesbian: pretty sure my arm is broken but i protected her! 

GoldenDelicious: Babe I love you but please don’t hurt yourself

Swordlesbian: can’t tell me what to do

offwithyourhead: She can actually

nowyouseeme: BABE CISBFI CAREFUCL

offwithyourhead: im fine

nowyouseeme: Princess you are not fine

heresthemotherfuckingtea: well arent we all just great at this

royalpain: by the messages i wouldn’t say sl

sparky: stfu cleo just watch them and laugh at them cause theyre suffering like we djd

notafurry: yee

iwillkillyou: siri how do i stop a forest Fire  I accidentally created? 

iwillkillyou: SHIT

Immabadfairy: YES CHAOS ALWAYS WINS

Spookyskeletons: Mi Amor 

Spookyskeletons: What the fucking hell

Nocurfew: im off sick for one fucking day and this is what i come back to? 


	11. Rage filled mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people just can’t sleep
> 
> Others just don’t have a sleep schedule
> 
> And then others just play video games until they realise it’s 6am and they haven’t slept at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spirits in this room please let me know...Does this sound like Shakira?

_1:34am_

_Never trust Faybelle with a Toaster_

Birbgirl: hey 

Blackswanbitch: sup 

Birbgirl: cant sleep?

Blackswanbitch: lol what’s sleep? 

offwithyourhead: theres a mood right there

Birbgirl: Thought youd sleep more Liz

offwithyourhead: its nonexistent 

justright: hahaha im dead on the inside 

Birbgirl: What happened? 

justright: ive been editing loads of things for the past few hours

justright: can someone kill me?

iwillkillyou: i would but i cant give a fuck

Blackswanbitch: even you jin?

iwillkillyou: i cant sleepb tonigjt 

iwillkillyou: same with 3 others

notafurry: you rught 

HoodsAreCool: not wrong

Badwolfbitch: yep 

offwithyourhead: whats with you three bein up

notafurry: full moon

Badwolfbitch: or as i would like to say

Badwolfbitch: the little bright shit that keeps me up

HoodsAreCool: mood

Scissorsister: you fuckershei i just wabna sleeps

Blackswanbitch: babe just go to sleep

Scissorsister: IM FUVKING TRYING TO BTU IM GETIGN ALL THESE DMAN NOTIFICATIONS 

Swordlesbian: i train late into the night due to my insomnia

Birbgirl: does apple know?

Swordlesbian: does she know youre up? 

Birbgirl: no

Swordlesbian: then no

Steampunkcentral: robots dont sleep unless i really just want to be antisocial

Swordlesbian: oof 

offwithyourhead: ah shit i just realised 

offwithyourhead: all our gfs will see these in the morning

 iwillkillyou: ah shit skelita will be disappointed that i stayed up late again playing Super Smash Bros

Swordlesbian: you play that game???

iwillkillyou: yee but i put headphones on so skelita wouldnt wake up

offwithyourhead: what a good gf

iwillkillyou: i May break the controllers sometimes tho

iwillkillyou: i rage a lot

justright: so thats why i heard yelling a few days ago

justright: just thinking smne was getting laid

iwillkillyou: no just a person online screwing me off

Blackswanbitch: oof sounds rough

HoodsAreCool: i wanna play but im not good at keeping quet 

Badwolfbitch: we both are sis

HoodsAreCool: you particularly 

Badwolfbitch: fick you

Birbgirl: all christian minecraft server bois be quaking

iwillkillyou: oof fick is now one of my favorite words along with violence death and mi amor

offwithyourhead: i winder where that last one is from

Immabadfairy: wonderful indeed

Immabadfairy: ive Just been ghosting this chat cause im contemplating my life choices

Birbgirl: big mood

Swordlesbian: you guys are huge emos

Birbgirl: tell me something i dont know

SwordLesbian: oof i cant

offwithyourhead: mebbe we should shut up cause i feel like smne is gonna kill us

 

_8:30am_

_Never trust Faybelle with a Toaster_

 

GoldenDelicious: Babe please don’t tell me you actually stayed up that late

Swordlesbian: im sorry but i really couldnt sleep...

GoldenDelicious: i could try to help?

Swordlesbian: if its ok...

Spookyskeletons: the video games again mi amor? but I worry about your health...

iwillkillyou: shiiiit 

Spookyskeletons: im keeping an eye on you tonight

Scissorsister: first off babe you killed me cause i got messages at 1:30 in the fucking morning and two babe you gotta sleep

Blackswanbitch: one sorry babe and two NEVER

Scissorsister: ffs

Thatslovebitch: blondie the editing again?

justright: I have deadlines babe

Thatslovebitch: no excuses

justright: well shit

whythefuckyoulying: cerise i knew you were up i just didnt say anythin 

HoodsAreCool: you aint mad? 

whythefuckyoulying: its a good reason why you were up

dancetillyouredead: yee same goes to you ramona 

Badwolfbitch: thank

bloodaintmything: yeah clawdeen i understand why you were up! 

notafurry: oh thank fuck

sleepisfortheweak: faybelle you couldve messaged me or smthn if youre questioning life again

Immabadfairy: Really? thanks briar

 

_One sleeps and the other doesn’t_

Swordlesbian: go get your girl you sleeping pansexual

sleepisfortheweak: shut

 

_Never trust Faybelle with a Toaster_

royalpain: how tf did you guys manage to stay up so late???

sparky: idk how they just cant sleep

offwithyourhead: tru

nowyouseeme: princess im gonna have to do this

offwithyourhead: HAIFH HELP DJEJFDMK 

nowyouseeme: princess is gonna be busy  kay?

Birbgirl: sounds gay

Nocurfew: holy fuck you guys really can’t sleep a lot huh? 

Blackswanbitch: stfu your gf stays up till midnight every night

Nocurfew: farrah has to stay up to midnight ya idiot

Plantshavefeelings: currently trying to get robecca to sleep rn cause im worried for her

Plantshavefeelings: she may be a robot but she still gets bags under her eyes and i cant deal with my gf being like thag

justright: thats a good fucking relationship right there

iwillkillyou: alright im going to ask this nicely

iwillkillyou: which one of you fuckers is  Gayandreadytoplay on Super Smash Bros?

HoodsAreCool: GOTTA BLAST

iwillkillyou: YOU BETTER RUN BOI

heresthemotherfuckingtea: so i log on and as soon as i do i see jinafire chasing after cerise 

Spookyskeletons: Mi amor does not take rage well

GoldenDelicous: What a great thing students can wake up to

Birbgirl: jin yelling “YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN BEFORE I SET FIRE TO YOU YOU BITCH” while chasing after a panicking cerise 

Immabadfairy: just screams fuck mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ships you’d like to see more?


	12. This morning has not been good for the gays!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody likes Headmaster Grimm
> 
> People lose their minds
> 
> Everyone drinks coffee

sleepisfortheweak: who tf took all the coffee

sparky: jinafire

justright: shes chugggig boiling hot coffee like theres no tonorrow

Blackswanbitch: now thatd a mood

Scissorsister: fucking hell i need to stay awake

GoldenDelicious: Guys shut up our stupid Headmaster is making an announcement

 

The speakers in the school soon all filled with the annoying voice of Milton Grimm, “Good Morning students, after a long time of thinking I have finally decided on a new rule, no student may date another student of the same gender from now on! That will be all...”. Silence filled each and every room of the high school, until finally Darling spoke up “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”.

 

_Never trust Faybelle with a Toaster_

Swordlesbian: well that a load of shit

GoldenDelicous: How could he stoop this low?

HoodsAreCool: i only just fucking survived jinafire how the fuck do i handle this

Blackswanbitch: you dont 

Blackswanbitch: you just take the coffee and chug it cause there is no tomorrow now

HoodsAreCool: got it

whythefuckyoulying: welp time to now hide back in the closet

Thatslovebitch: OH HELL NO 

justright: i was so far in that damn closet I thought j reached narnia

sparky: we came at a bad time didnt we?

royalpain: you better mcfucking believe it

nowyouseeme: im currently trying to calm down my panicking gf 

Birbgirl: oh shit yeah lizzie dealt with some stuff back in wonderland for being gay didnt she?

heresthemotherfuckingtea: yeah fuck grimm

Scissorsister: cant fucking believe the hets won again

Immabadfairy: oh 

Immabadfairy: my fucking hex

Immabadfairy: time to kill a bitch

Badwolfbitch: let me join you

dancetillyouredead: do it babe

Nocurfew: alright so everyone is panicking! 

Swordlesbian: one mo im gonna add my bros plus some other dudes

_Swordlesbian has added bitchimfabulous, middlechoildproblems, veganbro, fliesaredelicious and Birbboi_

bitchimfabulous: alright so me and my gf are trying to think of ways to murder grimm for the gays

Birbgirl: we thank

middlechoildproblems: im trying to cam down the other gays 

GoldenDelicious: Thank you Dexter

veganbro: everyones yelling fuck grimm except the homophobes

heresthemotherfuckingtea: easier targets then

fliesaredelicious: and im just watching everyone chug down coffee cause idk what to do tbh

Swordlesbian: fair enough

Birbboi: imma blast some nirvana

Steampunkcentral: gud choice

Plantshavefeelings: so uhhh how do we handle this

sleepisfortheweak: we dont 

sleepisfortheweak: we let grimm realise “oh Shit maybe this was a bad idea” once he sees the wreckage’s we made plus explosions

bloodaintmything: genius

notafurry: well that shit better hurry

bitchimfabulous: alright my gf wants to be added if its ok?

Scissorsister: yee same with my sis

_Swordlesbian added hairandawidnoe and Beautyandafabulousbitch_

hairandawidnoe: thank

Beautyandafabulousbitch: daring ive got a plan

bitchimfabulous: What is it babe?

Beautyandafabulousbitch: spinning wheel but he never wakes up

sleepisfortheweak: genius

hairandawidnoe: soooo while we wait for that shit to go down

hairandawidnoe: someoneexplain to me why theres fire

iwillkillyou: that was me

Spookyskeletons: Jin is not in a good mood at all today

whythefuckyoulying: im ready to die

Birbgirl: smae 

Birbboi: yeet 

Immabadfairy: time to fly Out of the widnoe 

hairandawidnoe: let me join you

Scissorsister: Holly no 

hairandawidnoe: holly yes

Blackswanbitch: this house is a fucking nightmare

 


	13. Raven messes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven accidentally hexes everyone in the chat and they can only sing for the day
> 
> Some stay quiet
> 
> Others take advantage of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey I’m back
> 
> Let’s get this gay

Birbgirl: guys i wanna try a spellllllll

middlechoildproblems: im suddenly nervous

bitchimfabulous: i suddenly feel like all hell will break loose

nowyouseeme: i thought it was just moi

Birbgirl: stfu yall be pussies

Swordlesbian: you are what you eat!

whythefuckyoulying: MY INNCOENT EYES UGHHHH

Badwolfbitch: oh fuck RAVEN DONT

GoldenDelicious: kill me RAVEN YOU FUCKER

Birbgirl: I DIDNT THINK IT WOULD BE THAT BAD

Birbboi: well

Birbboi: thats Interesting 

Swordlesbian: this is my worst nightmare

Badwolfbitch: what about the one where you had to be a proper princess

Swordlesbian: this is my second worse nightmare

dancetillyouredead: ramona just stared at Dexter trying to talk to Hopper but since raven fucked up it sounds like autotune had a baby

Nocurfew: mood tho lol

offwithyourhead: i am not going to talk at all until raven fixes this shit

offwithyourhead: cause i do not want the whole school hearing my voice

nowyouseeme: BUT BABE

offwithyourhead: no

Scissorsister: this day just got worse

Blackswanbitch: first the gays are still outlawed and now I sound like mcfucking Britney Spears

HoodsAreCool: oh shit

HoodsAreCool: Cedar sounds like Rihanna  

HoodsAreCool: its amazing

Beautyandafabulousbitch: Daring

bitchimfabulous: i sounds like charlie puth 

bitchimfabulous: time to sing depressing songs! 

Birbgirl: welp im currently hiding from everyone

iwillkillyou: whoever did this

iwillkillyou: i Don’t know whether to thank you or kill you

Steampunkcentral: Skelita suddenly started singing and jinafire looks whipped

iwillkillyou: death awaits you

Steamounkcentral: aw shit here we go again 

hairandawidnoe: i know how to get people to sing

Scissorsister: sis no

GoldenDelicious: Too late her and Dexter managed to find a boombox 

sleepisfortheweak: no idea how tf the school still owns one

Immabadfairy: and now theyre blasting those old catchy songs 

whythefuckyoulying: LES GO

dancetillyouredead: CEDAR IS A QUEEN WE STAN A QUEEN

HoodsAreCool: welp im having a gay panic

Swordlesbian: Cedar singing Umbrella

Swordlesbian: thas a Queen right there

Birbboi: yeee

Birbgirl: birb brotha it is time

Birbboi: yes 

heresthemotherfuckingtea: sooooo raven and sparrow working together to do Don’t stop me now huh? 

GoldenDelicious: Always thought I heard Freddie Mercury when she was in the shower

 plantshavefeelings: huh that’s gay

Steampunkcentral: Babe weve been dating for months

Immabadfairy: I got one

Immabadfairy: it shall attract the red queen

nowyouseeme: well mcfuckin hurry

sleepisfortheweak: you gonna have to duet

nowyouseeme: fineeeeeee

middlechoildproblems: so the popular song? Noice

Immabadfairy: i known

sleepisfortheweak: we guessed Lizzie would sing ari so we needed the cat to sing with her

beautyandafabulousbitch: holy fuck not the cats trailer again I love animals in all but HOW THE FUCK DID THEY MESS THAT UP

bitchimfabulous: hush babe we all hate it dont worry

Badwolfbitch: soooo duchess was not lying about being able to sing like Brittany

Scissorsister: i am so gay for duchess singing oops i did it again like holy fuck

whythefuckyoulying: in this world it’s yeet or be yeeted

Birbgirl: good i have a chance to Yeet myself away from yall who want to kill me

iwillkillyou: good choice i normally give my victims a five second headstart

Birbgirl: well shit

Birbboi: sista stay safe

Birbgirl: I’ll try IWHFOSNFMDLSJFN

royalpain: well shes dead

sparky: Raven? Raven?!

fliesaredelicious: oh my fucking god

middlechoildproblems: she fucking dead 

 

_???_

 

westan: hows the plan going?

hooked: nearly got all the parts 

fairywhereareyougoing: so close

steptotheright: and we’ll finally free you

oneaxeboi: yeah im tired of acting like sum hero

westan: Thanks you fuckers it took y’all long enough

seame?: oh stfu at least we actually helped you

adoption: yee

westan: i swear I will take you guys out of my speech when im out

ohshitarat: oh what an absolute shame

westan: SHUT


	14. Hat stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie hat’s gone poof and she ain’t taking it
> 
> Kitty is not wanting to deal with her gfs wrath so she tries to get help

offwithyourhead: im going to ask this in the nicest way possible

offwithyourhead: which one of you fuckers took my hat

Birbgirl: nicest way huh?

GoldenDelicious: Raven stfu you’ll die

Swordlesbian: idk liz ive been in the training room with my swords

bitchimfabulous: as have I but not with so many swords

Blackswanbitch: been in the dancing studio with Justine 

nowyouseeme: pls just someone help tho cause she’ll kill us all if we don’t find that damn hat

Scissorsister: kinky

nowyouseeme: Babe please kill Poppy first

offwithyourhead: I WILL KILL WHOEVER TOOK MY HAT AND THEN BURN THE REMAINS

Thatslovebitch: Oh shit shes serious

justright: ill try and help! Ive got cameras in a lot of places! Good for blackmail

sleepisfortheweak: remind me not to get on your bad side

Immabadfairy: oh shiet bruv 

royalpain: so the crazy queen lost her hat?

offwithyourhead: OFF WITH YOUR HEAD

sparky: hold up lizzie! we might know where it is 

offwithyourhead: speak now

bloodaintmything: we actually saw it a few minutes ago! some weird jester person had it

Swordlesbian: COURTLEY

offwithyourhead: COURTLEY

heresthemotherfuckingtea: COURTLEY!

Badwolfbitch: That was terrifying 

dancetillyouredead: no shit hon

Birbboi: oh yeah she looks proud of herself

beautyandafabulousbitch: how do you know this?

steampunkcentral: oh shes in the castleteria!

spookyskeletons: could someone tell me why i See the wonderlandians all running towards the castleteria?

iwillkillyou: it was terrifyingly in sync

Swordlesbian: scroll up

spookyskeletons: well that makes sense

iwillkillyou: Ah good luck surviving that courtley

Immabadfairy: im watching from the stairs this is gooooooood

GoldenDelicious: This will not end well that’s for sure

sleepisfortheweak: HOLY SHIT LIZZIE

middlechoildproblems: WHY DID I JUST SEE LIZZIE TACKLE COURTLEY TO THE GROUND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CASTLETERIA

Birbboi: courtley took lizs hat

middlechoildproblems:...fair enough have a nice day

Birbgirl: THIS SHITS GOING ON THE WEB

justright: AND THE NEWS HOLY FUCK

nowyouseeme: so at the end of this brilliant fight

nowyouseeme: Princess got her hat back

offwithyourhead: rightfully so 

nowyouseeme: courtley is at the medics with a lot of injuries

fliesaredelicious: unsurprisingly 

nowyouseeme: alistair and bunny are trying to lie to Headmaster Grimm about what happened

plantshavefeelings: well shit

nowyouseeme: im not dead and maddies getting high on the sugar for her tea

heresthemotherfuckingtea: YEEEEEE BOIIIIU

NoCurfew: and all this happened in the span of 30 minutes! 

whythefuckyoulying: new record!

HoodsAreCool: oh Cedar you innocent child 

 

_???_

 

hooked: aight its ready

westan: WELL GEEZ TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH 

seame?: stfu or you’re staying in that shithole

westan: aight aight chill

ohshitarat: finally be able to have revenge on that shitty puppet 

steptotheright: you and me both

adoption: those two little shits of hair will get what’s coming to them

fairywhereareyougoing: Same with that sleepy little party animal

oneaxeboi: more animals more fun

westan: dont worry

westan: this will be fun


	15. Damage has been given and people have been taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HoodsAreCool: RAMONA DONT YOU FUCLING DARE
> 
> Badwolfbitch: im going after justine you go after cedar
> 
> HoodsAreCool: FINE BUT IF YOU DONT COME BACK IM NEVER FORGIVING YOU
> 
> Badwolfbitch: love you too sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back with this thing hope y’all didnt mind the wait!

 

 Birbgirl: I miss those chaotic fuckers

GoldenDelicious: Same! They were nice! 

Immabadfairy: Yeah ‘nice’ 

Thatslovebitch: because on the first day when jinafire threw a mcfucking brick at robecca to get her girlfriends phone back

SwordLesbian: hey it’s a very gay move! 

Veganbro: guys 

Birbboi: WE HAVE A SITUATION 

sleepisfortheweak: What’s the sitch? 

Beautyandafabulousbitch: THE VILLAINS ARE HERE

GoldenDelicious: WHAT

Bitchimfabulous: THEY JUST FUCKING CAME OUT OF NOWHERE AND ARE NEARING THE SCHOOL

nowyouseeme: WHAT THE FUCL

offwithyourhead: HOW THE FUCK HAS GRIMM NOT INSTALLED A DEFENSE SYSTEM

justright: CAUSE HES A FUCKING IDIOT

Dancetillyouredead: JUST HIDE

whythefuckyoulying: OH GOD OH SHIT

Nocurfew: how the fuck did they get out

Blackswanbitch: I have no idea but the evil queen is here

Hairandawidnoe: just remain calm guys and stop messaging it’ll give us away

GoldenDelicious: Check in, its been 10 minutes, reply if you’re ok and where you’re at

Scissorsister: me and duchess are good, we’re hiding in her dorm, we barricaded  the door 

SwordLesbian: Me and my brothers are in the training room, hiding behind some of the machines

HoodsAreCool: me and my sis are in the woods, hiding in some trees with kitty

justright: me and Cupid are in our dorm, we’re on the ceiling as Cupid is holding me up while her wings keeps us both up

Veganbro: im with ash, castleteria, behind the area where they serve food

Immabadfairy: im with rosabella in the library, surprisingly she can hide well

Nocurfew: im good and hiding under my bed in my dorm

Birbboi: same

GoldenDelicious: Briar? Cedar? Justine? Lizzie? I know Raven’s ok because she’s with me currently 

sleepisfortheweak: help, they’re in the room I’m in

SwordLesbian: briar stay calm and don’t panic

HoodsAreCool: we fucking found cedar and justine

Badwolfbitch: theyre getting dragged off, both unconscious and I’m going after them

HoodsAreCool: RAMONA DONT YOU FUCLING DARE

Badwolfbitch: im going after justine you go after cedar

HoodsAreCool: FINE BUT IF YOU DONT COME BACK IM NEVER FORGIVING YOU

Badwolfbitch: love you too sis

Birbgirl: GUYS NO ITS TOO DANGEROUS

nowyouseeme: Princess where are you? 

offwithyourhead: we’re gonna fucking die we’re gonna fucking die

nowyouseeme: Lizzie it’s going to be ok, I’ll be there soon

Immabadfairy: BRIAR

beautyandafabulousbitch: FAYBELLE NO

 

Faybelle didn’t know why she did that, she didn’t know why she just tackled her own mother and pulled Briar away from her, she just saw them outside the library and some sort of anger overwhelmed her. When she had pulled Briar away, she felt something grab at the collar of her shirt, she was pulled away harshly, taking the air out of her lungs. Screams from Briar we’re the last thing she heard before getting knocked across the head hardly and then darkness. 

 

Ramona and Cerise both ran after the two villains who had dragged Cedar and Justine away. She had never bothered to check which villains they were but that wasn’t the point, she was after The Rat King, who had grabbed Justine, she ran right at him and clawed at his back. A rat screech could be heard and he dropped Justine to turn around and kick Ramona in the gut, Cerise was already taking down the other villain with ease, signifying that he was certainly weaker than the others. Ramona clenched her fists as the pain hit her but she swung at the Rat, he took a punch across the face but quickly retaliated by grabbed the other fist and using it to twist Ramona’s arm around her back, she growled with pain but watched as Cerise managed to drag the unconscious Cedar away, still unconscious. Justine however had woken up but just looked at the two, terrified, Ramona couldn’t blame her. She felt claws get stabbed into her shoulder while her arm was getting pressed into her, she finally yelled out in pain, Cerise had looked back but Ramona yelled at her to keep going. Cerise nodded and picked Cedar up and ran off. Ramona tried to twist away by the claws dig into her further and the Rat’s tail and wrapped around her neck and started to choke her. Ramona finally cried out, “Justine!”, who had finally gotten up, she grabbed a large rock, barely being able to lift it and dropped it on the Rat kings foot, he screeched again, and let go of Ramona, who collapsed to the ground. 

 

Justine used her dancing skills to her advantage and jumped high to kick him across the face, then landed gracefully only to kick him again in the gut, as the Rat King swinged his large fists at her she lightly avoided them all, finally dealing a knockout blow to him and watching him fall to the ground. Then, within a few seconds, she was kneeling down to gently hold up Ramona, blood and trickled down from her shoulder, which had sharp punctures in them, down her arm and onto her legs. Her neck had burns from the Rat Kings tail and her other arm not covered in blood was dislocated. Justine cried softly, she didn’t have enough strength to carry Ramona back so she had to wait, but she didn’t know if Ramona was still alive or not...

 

sleepisfortheweak: faybelle’s been fucking taken and it’s my fault

GoldenDelicious: no its not, hook took her because she took down her own mother, you had been put under some spell

nowyouseeme: lizzie’s Gone...

bitchimfabulous: kitty, we’ll find her don’t worry

nowyouseeme: HOW THE FUCK AM I NOT MEANT TO WORRY WHEN THE LOVE KF MY LIFE HAS BEEN TAKEN 

Birbboi: kitty we promise we’ll find her, it’ll be harder if everyone’s panicking 

nowyouseeme: fucking fine

Dancetillyouredead: guys please come quick 

HoodsAreCool: are you ok Justine? 

Dancetillyouredead: im fine but its ramona 

HoodsAreCool: ill be there in a minute

whythefuckyoulying: oh my god

Blackswanbitch: theyre just gone

Birbgirl: we’ll find them, and we’ll get back Lizzie and faybelle 

GoldenDelicious: I promise we’ll get them back guys, even if it means we have to risk our lives... 


	16. Time to rescue those god damn idiots (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birbgirl: Any questions? 
> 
> heresthemotherfuckingtea: can I Blast Last Suprise and when it gets to the chorus I crash through the window and take down a villain? 
> 
> SwordLesbian: I’ll allow it cause that’s a power move
> 
> HoodsAreCool: even when we’re all about to die we will still be able to make crack
> 
> GoldenDelicious: I’m surrounded by so many idiots oh my hex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my dudes

GoldenDelicious: Alright here’s the plan 

Thatslovebitch: we raiding them like it’s Area 51 all over again

GoldenDelicious: No, what’s happening is

Birbgirl: we gon save the gays

GoldenDelicious: Right, however, some will have to stay here

fliesaredelicious: k

GoldenDelicious: Darling, Cerise, Kitty, Raven, Maddie, Hunter, Daring, Briar and I will go and retrieve Faybelle and Lizzie

SwordLesbian: Alright im in charge of the fuckin swords

bitchimfabulous: no questions should be asked around her 

HoodsAreCool: Cedar is awake however they admitted themselves that they couldn’t do much without their head feeling like nails had been hit through them, their words not mine

dancetillyouredead: ramona is still out cold

GoldenDelicious: Don’t worry Justine, she will be ok

nowyouseeme: we’re getting lizzie and faybelle back

Blackswanbitch: good luck guys

Scissorsister: dont die i cant handle the costs

beautyandafabulousbitch: babe don’t fuck shit up

bitchimfabulous: love you too baby <3

veganbro: good luck! 

Birbbro: yeeeeeeeee

Birbgirl: Any questions?

heresthemotherfuckingtea: can I Blast Last Suprise and when it gets to the chorus I crash through the window and take down a villain?

SwordLesbian: I’ll allow it cause that’s a power move

HoodsAreCool: even when we’re all about to die we will still be able to make crack

GoldenDelicious: I’m surrounded by so many idiots oh my hex

sleepisfortheweak: cmon lets go

GoldenDelicious: Right!

 

The boat journey hadn’t been too bad, well, except for the part where Cerise threw up and Darling nearly crashed the boat into rocks due to Daring claiming that “I have the captains hat so I should steer!”. Getting her distracted and you get the point, Apple had sent them both below decks to stop them from causing anymore chaos. Raven has taken over the wheel and handled it until they reached the shoreline of Lost Story Island. Where the villains had disappeared to with Faybelle and Lizzie. 

Apple was leading the group, leading the others in, Faybelle and Lizzie still had their phones with them, so their location was still up, surprisingly the villains didn’t think that the others were stupid enough to go on a dangerous mission to save them. But hey! They’ll learn that soon enough! 

 

Justine was in the hospital ward in the school, Ramona was laid down on a bed, heavily bruised and scarred, her heart monitor’s beeping was weak. Justine still had hope as she gently held Ramona’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before sighing. Why did she have to be so useless during the fight? If she hadn’t gotten caught by the two villains then Ramona wouldn’t even be here. This was all her fault. Justine felt a few tears prick her eyes and they slowly fell down her cheeks, Grimm why did she have to be so stupid and useless and-.

Before Justine could finish her mind filled rant to herself, she felt a soft squeeze in her hand, the one that was holding Ramona’s. Then a groan could be heard as the heart rate monitor slowly but surely beeped louder and higher. Finally, Ramona opened her eyes slowly, like she was just getting up in the morning. Ramona looked around and then looked at Justine, “Mornin Justine...” She said with that classic smirk. Justine’s eyes widened as her smile brightened as she kept crying, now not with sadness, but with happiness. Ramona chuckled and leaned up slightly, wincing a little but she didn’t care, she kissed Justine softly, glad she wasn’t hurt at all...

 

“Alright, remember the plan, Darings with me, Cerise, Maddie and Raven while Hunter stays at the boat with Apple, Kitty and Briar...” Darling states as she sheathed her sword. Everyone nodded in understanding, Darling smiled, “Let’s go save those god damn idiots then!” She said with confidence.   
  
Darling’s group had entered the castle, actually most of Darling’s group, Maddie really wanted to pull a sneak attack so she had climbed up the side and was very carefully walking on the window ledges, jumping to each one like a professional. The others had found themselves in front of a large double doorway. They looked up at Maddie and she shrugged, the windows were blacked out and she was unable to see anything. Darling tried thinking of a plan but Daring was having none of that, he stormed right in sword at the ready and Cerise quickly followed. Darling groaned and nodded at Raven to come with.   
  


They entered the dark room, Daring and Cerise were tense as they tried to look for any indication for the villains, but failed due to how dark it was. Darling suddenly felt a presence in the room and unsheathed her sword, but before she could yell “Watch out!”, her brother flew past her right into the wall, a large black eye already forming on his right eye. Darling looked around angrily for whoever did this, before light suddenly blasted into the room, too bright actually. Darling had to cover her eyes quickly.   
  


There they were, the strongest villains in all of Ever After. And the Evil Queen was sitting on a throne of dark magic. Raven groaned and facepalmed, her mother always had to be so dramatic.

“Mom,” Raven looked at her mother with an angry glare, “Just give us Lizzie and Faybelle back and we’ll leave you lot alone...” She said through gritted teeth. 

The Evil Queen just laughed and smiled deviantly, “Oh of course! Anything for my daughter! Oh Lizzie!” She called out

Suddenly a metal door from the side opened up, revealing the queen of hearts daughter, except, something looked wrong with her, her outfit was different, like ones you see from a warrior. Raven squinted a little bit but Darling had already ran over to her, “Thank Grimm you’re ok!” Darling said happily, Raven noticed something bad, Lizzie’s eyes were dark purple.

”Darling! Watch-“ Raven couldn’t finish as Lizzie had pulled out a sword at blinding speed and attempted to slice Darling, who reacted quickly with all her training, parrying it.   
  


“Oh I should’ve mentioned! Hope you don’t mind having to fight against her!” Hook yelled out with a chuckle.   
  


Raven looked around panicked, the doors had been locked and now they had to fight Lizzie.

Their plan had gone to hell...

And what were they to do to win?...

 


	17. It’s all going wrong (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What was your number one rule again? Oh yes! Never. Get. Distracted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for descriptions of violence and injuries

Raven could only watch in fear as Darling fought the mind controlled Lizzie, it was terrifying seeing two of her friends fight, either one could surely die. She kept glancing up at the blackened window, praying that Maddie was finding some way to break the glass and get in. Cerise has been frozen to make her unable to help Darling fight Lizzie, she had been thrown into Daring, knocking him out. Raven grew more and more nervous with each sound of Darling and Lizzie’s swords clashing. She couldn’t do anything about it, those villains would get her with ease and her mothers magic would definitely destroy her. Raven hoped Apple was having an easier time.

 

Laughter. Psychotic laughter filled Apple’s ears. She looked around confused. They were all still by the docks waiting for the others to return, and then a small capsule landed in front of Apple. Recognizing it immediately she kicked it away just before it blew up, Briar looked at Apple with widened eyes before looming back to the smoke that formed after the explosion. 

Faybelle stood there, wearing a fancy suit and magician’s hat, a deviant smirk rested on her face as she bowed to the four. “F-Faybelle?” Briar said uncertainly, she then backed away seeing the dark purple glow in her eyes as she got back up. This wasn’t the Faybelle she knew.

“Good evening ladies and gentlemen! The show will begin now!” Faybelle exclaimed in a voice shrouded with mischief. She then smirked and pulled out some dust, Hunter had already ran at her with his axe, she blew the dust into his face and he stopped, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Briar, Apple and Kitty looked at Faybelle. Kitty disappeared and then appeared above Faybelle in order to sneak attack her, Faybelle simply used the staff she had been holding and threw it into Kitty, who clutched her stomach as she landed on the ground, without any time to process Faybelle’s staff connecting with the side of her stomach and pushing her away. Kitty groaned and tried to get up but was whacked across the face by the staff hard, making her go unconscious.

Briar clenched her fists and looked up at Faybelle, “What the fuck are you doing Faybelle?! This isn’t you!” She yelled at the fae, on the verge of tears. Faybelle turned to face Briar and gave her a demonic smile, “Guess you finally caught on huh! Time to finish up the act and make the boat disappear!” She said holding up a strange object. 

Apple’s eyes widened as she looked back at the boat, their only escape, sure enough there were c-4 bombs attached to it. Faybelle pressed down on the detonator and the ship blew up in a cloud of red rage. Apple braced herself for any rubble or parts of the wreckage  coming near her. Once the smoke settled, Faybelle was gone, along with Kitty and Hunter...

 

Darling had been trying her best to keep up with Lizzie’s sword, yet she always seemed too slow, she had a few cuts on her arms but nothing too big, she always had one rule, never get distracted when sword fighting. Lizzie’s mind controlled self however, only smirked and fought harder, careful to not make Darling think she had the upper hand. 

The explosion was loud to say the least, Raven had jumped a little and her eyes widened, “Shit that was the boat wasn’t it?” She said to her mother, the Evil Queen just chuckled, “Of course! Let’s just hope the explosion caught dear Apple!”. 

Darling’s eyes widened at the mention of her beloved, she felt a great anger take over as she put more and more strength into her parries and hits, eventually managing to slice across Lizzie’s chest, but only faintly, a small pool of blood from all the cuts Darling had gained from the fight had appeared. 

Raven only growled at her mother before turning to help Daring, he had started to wake up again, but he seemed weak from the punch and Cerise knocking into him. She cursed under her breath as she looked back at the villains, they knew they would be here, they had hurt Daring and possibly the others down at the docks. What was she to do? Her spells were too weak and the villains would simply kill her if she tried anything. Grimm she truly hated this situation.

Without another thought Apple had ran into the room along with Briar. Apple looked at the villains and grimaced, then taking site of Darling fighting Lizzie, her heart swelled with worry, she couldn’t help herself, she would soon regret yelling, “DARLING!”.

Darling heard her lovers voice and at once, turned to look at her, this, was her greatest mistake.

A loud scream of “NO!” could be heard from both Raven and Apple as Lizzie pushed the blade into Darling’s stomach, it was halfway in her. Lizzie only gave a demonic smirk and said, “What was the number one rule again? Oh yes! Never. Get. Distracted.” With those last three words, Lizzie pushed the blade deeper and deeper into Darling. Darling could only look down now with tears in her eyes, Lizzie then released her blade and Darling collapsed to the ground, a large puddle of blood appearing around her.

Apple and Raven ran over immediately as Briar and Daring stood there, shocked, terrified, eyes wide and mouths agape. 

Darling’s eyes were dulling as she looked up at Apple, who was crying softly, “A-Apple my l-love...” Was all she could mutter out, Apple just cried more as Raven panicked, trying to remember an old healing spell. Fuck! It wasn’t coming to her! Her friends life was on the line and her stupid memory couldn’t help! 

Lizzie has walked back over to the Evil Queen and the other villains, they had cheered when the heroes best chance at winning was stabbed. Lizzie then saw the unconscious bodies of Kitty and Hunter next to the frozen Cerise. She smirked and sheathed her bloodied blade. 

Darling gently cupped Apple’s cheek, “I-I l-love you A-Apple...” Darling was getting weaker and weaker with the more blood she lost, Apple just broke down even more. Raven was on the verge of tears herself.

Raven then looked over at her mother, who was just smiling, smiling in a way that made Raven want to punch her.

The villains had won.

The heroes had lost and one was dying.

 

All, was lost...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me knowing fully well what’s gonna happen next chapter: I live for this tea
> 
> A hint for the next chapter 
> 
> Last Surprise


End file.
